One currently popular form of confection is known as the snow cone. Snow cones are made from shaved ice which is preferably deposited directly from the ice shaving apparatus into a suitable container, for example a paper cup. Flavored syrup is then deposited onto the shaved ice in the container to complete the snow cone. Typically, the snow cone is consumed in the solid state, that is, prior to any significant melting of the ice.
As will be apparent from the foregoing, a successful snow cone operation requires a reliable source of shaved ice. One type of ice shaving apparatus which has been used in the past to provide shaved ice for snow cones includes a chamber for receiving an ice billet and having a rachet mechanism for advancing the ice billet toward a cutting head. The cutting head includes a plurality of blades for shaving ice from the billet and slots for directing the shaved ice into the interior of the cutting head. Vanes are provided within the cutting head for directing the shaved ice outwardly and into the snow cone container.
Heretofore the rotational support for the cutting head of such an ice shaving apparatus has comprised a bearing system including a brass sleeve bearing and a thrust bearing. Perhaps due to the reduced temperatures that are encountered in the operation of an ice shaving apparatus, such bearing systems have not performed satisfactorily. It will be understood that any downtime due to bearing failure can be very costly due to the fact that without a source of shaved ice the opportunity to sell snow cones is lost entirely.
The present invention comprises an improved bearing structure which is particularly adapted for use in ice shaving apparatus of the type used in snow cone machines. The use of the invention is highly advantageous in that by means thereof the bearing failures that have characterized prior bearing systems used in ice shaving apparatus are entirely eliminated. This results in substantially increased revenue due to the elimination of lost sales opportunities.
In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, the cutting head of an ice shaving apparatus is rotatably supported by means of antifriction bearings. The antifriction bearings are of the sealed variety, thereby eliminating bearing failure resulting from the entry of water into the bearings. In addition, a slinger is provided for preventing water resulting from operation of the apparatus from contacting the bearings which rotatably support the cutting head.